Plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Ben et Gwen ont une petite discussion à propos de leur soi-disant coéquipier. Ben en vient à révéler ses véritables sentiments pour sa cousine. Qu'adviendra-t-il ? Fiction prenant place dans le deuxième arc càd Ben10 : Alien Force. VO : bengwen014
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1 : **L'univers et les personnages de _Ben 10_ ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Man of Action.

**Disclaimer 2 : **Cette fiction est l'œuvre de bengwen014. Je le remercie pour son aimable autorisation de traduction et de publication dans la partie française de Ffnet.

**Avertissement **Cette fiction prend place dans le deuxième arc de la série _Ben 10_, c'est-à-dire au cours de la série _Ben 10 : Alien Force_ qui n'a toujours pas été diffusée en France. Toutefois, la fiction ne comporte pas de _spoils_ majeurs (se contentant de révéler un élément qui a été annoncé comme fédérateur de la nouvelle série par les producteurs). Les personnages ont par ailleurs 15 ans.

* * *

**Plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer**

**Chapitre Premier**

C'était l'un de ces rares instants. Ben et Gwen appréciaient la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble sans un tiers au milieu. S'il n'y avait pas les cours, les aliens, les corvées, le couvre-feu, les amourettes d'adolescents, ils pourraient passer plus de temps ensemble. C'était l'un de ces instants fraternels avec une personne que vous estimez… plus proche qu'un parent.

« C'est une jolie nuit, hein ? demanda Ben en lançant un regard émerveillé en direction du ciel étoilé.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! répondit Gwen tout à fait d'accord.

- Je m'demande ce que Grand Père fabrique, déclara l'adolescent en baissant les yeux et en ramenant ses genoux près de son visage.

- T'inquiètes pas Ben, on le retrouvera. Demain, peut-être que toi, moi et Kévin… »

Le jeune homme lui coupa la parole :

« Pourquoi t'as accordé ta confiance si vite à Kévin ? Rappelle-toi, il s'agit toujours de ce psychotique qui a essayé de nous y faire passer il y a 5 ans, mit en garde Ben sur un ton dur.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas cesser de te cramponner à cette idée ? Kevin est un gentil garçon. Je lui fais confiance, affirma Gwen d'une voix douce.

- Ca, c'est parce que tu l'aimes, rétorqua l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. »

Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de l'affection qu'éprouvait Gwen à l'égard de Kévin. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison. C'était peut-être parce que celui-ci avait été un voyou mais son cœur le justifiait d'une toute autre manière.

« Et alors ? Et si je l'aime ? répondit Gwen en lançant un regard furieux à son vis-à-vis. »

Cela rendait Ben encore plus furieux de savoir que la seule personne à laquelle il tenait avait les yeux rivés sur un autre.

« T'as facilement oublié le nombre de fois où il a essayé de te tuer par le passé !? Je m'interposais et me prenais une raclée. Mon derrière se faisait botté pour de vrai afin d'éviter que ce ne soit le tien qui trinque ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, il t'a presque brûlée vive ! »

Cette fois, il était pratiquement sur le point de lui hurler dessus.

« Mais il est différent aujourd'hui ! Je sais qu'il ne me ferait plus de mal ! J'ai vraiment confiance en lui ! répliqua Gwen.

- Non ! C'est tes hormones qui lui font confiance ! Je croyais que tu étais du genre logique ! T'es assez intelligente pour te confronter aux faits ! Tu crois très franchement que ce type a tourné la page aussi facilement que ça ? Il revendait illégalement de la technologie alien avant de se joindre à nous ! J't'ai sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, me blessant au passage et tu es prête à accorder plus de confiance à Kévin qu'à moi ?! En te regardant, Kévin a simplement vu un visage qu'il a trouvé joli ! Je te soutiens depuis qu'on a 10 ans parce que je vois plus que ce simple détail en toi ! Plus qu'un joli visage ! Je te vois comme une personne entière et complète. Quand je te regarde, je vois Gwen ! »

Ben hurlait à présent.

Gwen ne put rien rétorquer. Elle savait que son cousin avait marqué un point. Il avait aussi raison à propos d'une chose, elle était intelligente. Ce changement d'argumentaire ne lui ressemblait pas selon elle. Ben lui parlait du sombre passé de Kévin mais il mettait surtout l'accent sur son propre rôle. Peut-être essayait-il de l'impressionner ?

« Ben, ce n'est pas simplement à cause de Kévin, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. »

Il s'agita. Il voulait se rétracter mais ne pouvait le faire. Il avait mis les deux pieds en plein dedans. Il était déjà en train de s'enfoncer. Il voulait battre en retraite, s'éloigner mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était tétanisé.

« Non… Pourquoi il y aurait… Il n'y a rien de… »

Il essaya de se sortir de ce bourbier en répondant quelque chose mais les mots s'entremêlaient à la sortie de ses lèvres.

« Je sais que si, Ben. »

Si elle ne pouvait le faire parler, il lui suffisait d'aller plus loin. L'intimidation prouverait son utilité. L'expression de son visage constituerait une preuve suffisante. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'apparence de son visage révélerait l'entière vérité. Ben tremblait à présent. Il éprouvait des sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus jusque-là. Son visage était maintenant très rouge, plus écarlate que les cheveux de Gwen.

« J… Je… Euh… Gwen… Je ne…, bégaya-t-il. »

Il cherchait quelque chose à dire. Pour rompre la tension croissante qu'il ressentait en son for intérieur. Les mots manquaient. Il dut abandonner.

« Ben, tu sais que tu pourrais me dire quelque chose, pas vrai ? interrogea Gwen en retirant sa tête de l'épaule de son cousin. »

Elle posa une main douce sur la joue de ce dernier. Ben éprouva aussi des sensations à ce contact mais préféra les ignorer. Il se sentait extrêmement coupable d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de sa cousine. Mais il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. Elle devait l'apprendre tôt ou tard. Sa bouche articula des mots retranscrits par une voix tremblante :

« Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, Gwen. A te regarder passivement. Ces pensées persistent à hanter mon esprit à chaque pas que je fais. J'étais jaloux, d'accord ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration qui l'obligea à rester silencieux un moment.

« J'étais jaloux que tu aimes Kévin. Je veux pas te perdre à cause de lui. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir. Je t'aime Gwen… Plus que les mots ne pourront te l'exprimer. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis cet été qu'on a passé ensemble il y a 5 ans. J'avais peur de l'admettre. Qu'en penseraient nos parents ? Moi aimant ma cousine plus que comme une parente ? Qu'en penserait Grand Père ? C'est à ça que je pense à chaque instant tant que je suis éveillé et jusqu'à ce que je pleure pour trouver le sommeil en dépit de la douleur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? De savoir que ton cousin est amoureux de toi ? »

Il ne put poursuivre. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Gwen était sans voix. La personne qu'elle connaissait autrefois comme son cousin Ben se tenait là, pleurant après avoir épancher son amour absolu pour elle. Elle ne pouvait comprendre le sens de ces sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Elle voulait serrer Ben contre elle mais le garçon recula. Il craignait que Gwen ne le rejette. Il comprendrait ce geste. Mais cela n'atténuait pas la douleur. Il l'aimait toujours… plus que je ne pourrais l'exprimer par des mots.

« Je suis désolé Gwen…, s'excusa l'adolescent. »

Ses mots étaient à peine audibles. Il s'enfuit alors en courant dans l'autre direction. Il ne savait pas où cela allait le mener mais il s'en fichait. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait loin de la fille qu'il aimait. Pour aller quelque part où ses sentiments ne le feraient plus souffrir. N'importe-où tant qu'il ne serait pas obligé de voir le visage de sa cousine. Il continuerait de courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids. Il se retrouverait alors étendu sur le sol par la force des choses.

Gwen le regardait fixement tandis qu'il disparaissait de sa vue. Même si il courrait, elle voulait essayer de le rattraper. Elle refusait de le laissait partir. Elle tenait trop à lui. Elle voulait être avec la personne qu'elle aimait… plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer.


	2. Toujours là pour toi

_**Disclaimer 1 : **_L'univers et les personnages de _Ben 10_ ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Man of Action.

**Disclaimer 2 : **Cette fiction est l'œuvre de bgH13 (anciennement bengwen014). Je remercie donc l'auteur pour son aimable autorisation de traduction et de publication dans la partie française de Ffnet.

**Avertissement **Cette fiction prend place dans le deuxième arc de la série _Ben 10_, c'est-à-dire au cours de la série _Ben 10 : Alien Force_. Les personnages ont par ailleurs 15 ans.

* * *

_**Plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer  
**__**Un texte de bgH13.  
**__**Traduit de l'anglais par Frank Black.**_

**Chapitre 2  
**Toujours là pour toi

Ben continua de courir si vite qu'il ne prêta pas attention aux obstacles devant lui qui venaient se heurter contre les différentes parties de son corps. Il finit par arriver dans une large clairière au milieu de la forêt et fut surpris d'y découvrir un grand lac. Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans sa contemplation qu'il s'effondra aussitôt sous l'effet de la fatigue. Alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience, il aperçut quelque chose de rouge avant que tout ne devienne absolument noir.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, la tête posée sur les genoux de Gwen tandis qu'elle s'attachait à caresser ses cheveux en fredonnant une chanson. Il aimait sa voix... non ! c'était un euphémisme... Bon sang ! elle était si pure et si belle. On eut dit le chant d'une sirène. Ses mains étaient si chaudes et si douces ! J'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage ! J'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve ! Et si c'en est un, je souhaite ne jamais me réveiller...

« Ben, l'apostrophe-t-elle d'une voix douce après s'être rendue compte qu'il était réveillé. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots. Un absolu silence. C'était agaçant. Si Gwen n'avait pas été en train de passer sa main à travers ses cheveux bruns, il se serait senti mal à l'aise. Ben rassembla son courage et prit enfin la parole :

« Gwen... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te causer un choc. Mais ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais du plus profond de mon âme. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je n'ai aucun remords à éprouver ces sentiments pour toi. Tu peux me faire des reproches, me crier dessus, me frapper... Tu peux y aller, je comprendrai. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ces sentiments soient réciproques mais je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive... je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Ben ferma les yeux en attendant de recevoir la punition qu'il avait amplement méritée. Il attendit... attendit... attendit encore mais rien il ne sentit rien. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux pour simplement découvrir que des larmes s'écoulaient lentement le long du visage de Gwen. Il se sentit coupable, coupable d'avoir avoué cela à sa cousine si cela devait la faire souffrir. Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras.

« Gwen... Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser de cette façon. Et puis, ces sentiments que j'éprouve ne devraient même pas exister. Tu es ma cousine... ma famille. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer mais j'accepterai de m'en aller si tu me le demandes, lui expliqua Ben qui pleurait en silence. »

Il ne voulait pas que Gwen vit ses larmes, aussi tourna-t-il son visage dans la direction opposée lorsqu'il mit fin à son étreinte.

Il se leva doucement. Le monde lui paraissait s'effondrer lentement autour de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre, sombrer dans un puits sans fond. Seul le souvenir de Gwen le consolait. Il commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lent. Il ne voulait regarder derrière lui car cela ne ferait qu'accroître sa peine. Il vivrait le restant de ses jours rongé par la paranoïa, à se demander si sa cousine ne révèlerait pas à ses parents l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire. Il vivrait dans la crainte mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Brusquement, quelque chose de chaud le retint par la main. Quelque chose de doux et délicat. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction et comprit que c'était Gwen qui le tenait fermement par la main. Il en fut sous le choc. La confusion s'empara de son esprit avant de parvenir à la conclusion que Gwen avait simplement l'intention de lui adresser des reproches. Elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et le faire souffrir à son tour. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-elle retenu ? Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers elle. Tu peux frapper quand tu veux.

Mais ce ne fut pas un coup de poing ou une claque qu'il sentit venir. Pas même une douleur cinglante. Ce fut un baiser. Les douces lèvres de Gwen embrassant les siennes. Il ne se recula pas. Il appréciait cette sensation, la chaleur de ces lèvres qui se pressaient avec douceur contre les siennes. Sans réfléchir, il l'enlaça. Il s'impliqua davantage dans le baiser. Cet instant était parfait. Il chérirait toute sa vie ce moment. Gwen se recula doucement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il lui rendit son regard. Ils commencèrent à se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Ben sortit brutalement de l'état hypnotique dans lequel il se trouvait plongé. Il avait quand même envie de comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

« Gwen... Je... je ne... je veux dire... »

Sa voix tremblait tout autant que son corps. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Non, cela donnerait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas envie. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Gwen se contenta de rire doucement.

« Tu es tellement bête, Ben, lui dit-elle en souriant. Il a fallu que tu t'enfuies. Ça n'a pas été facile de te rattraper. Les talons, c'est pas fait pour courir. Heureusement, la magie compense ce détail. »

Ben ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-elle dire ? Pourquoi c'était elle donné tant de peine pour le rattraper ? Pour l'embrasser ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Gwen, pourquoi ? »

Il voulait poursuivre mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'ai-je poursuivi à travers toute la forêt pour te donner un simple baiser ? Je te jure Ben, t'es vraiment nul. N'as-tu jamais adressé la parole à une autre fille que moi ? La réponse est simple, idiot ! Parce que je t'aime ! »

Elle lui sourit.

Ben n'avait jamais éprouvé en même temps les sentiments de surprise, de confusion et de joie... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se sentait tellement stupide de s'être enfui comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Si Gwen éprouvait les mêmes sentiments à son égard, il aurait été plus simple qu'il l'écoutât au lieu de se mettre à courir. Ben demeurait incrédule.

« Attends, je rêve ? C'est ça, je suis en train de rêver, pas vrai ? Si je me pince, je vais... aïe ! Ça ne marche pas, constata Ben qui frottait la peau douloureuse de son bras.

— T'es vraiment pas banal, tu le sais ça ? lui lança-t-elle en riant. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour te prouver que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je me demande si ça, ça t'aidera. »

Au moment où elle prononçait cette dernière phrase, elle lui donna une violent claque.

« Aïeuuh ! Ça fait super mal ! Attends, donc c'est pas un rêve ? Tout ça, c'est réel ? s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

Cet enthousiasme se transforma vite en curiosité.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement dit que tu m'aimais au lieu de draguer Kevin devant moi ? »

Ben avait une main posée sur la joue que Gwen venait de frapper.

« Pour les mêmes raisons que toi. J'avais peur que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Je me suis forcée à sortir avec Kevin pour te chasser de mon esprit. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du bonheur que j'éprouve en sachant que toi aussi tu m'aimes ! s'exclama-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue qui faisait souffrir Ben. »

Elle était très rouge. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la claque, c'était le résultat du baiser. Le sang lui montait violemment aux joues.

« Tu sais, c'était vraiment désespérant de traîner avec Kevin juste pour que vous puissiez sortir ensemble, plaisanta Ben un sourire aux lèvres.

— La ferme ! lâcha-t-elle en lui décochant un coup de coude dans le bras. Pour ta gouverne, j'essayais de te rendre jaloux.

— Eh bien, ça a marché, dit Ben en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Gwen. Franchement, je prévoyais de passer Kevin à tabac parce qu'il devenait franchement casse-pied !

— C'est tellement mignon, d'une certaine manière même si c'est à la fois tordu et violent. On a encore besoin de l'aide de Kevin, tu sais. Je ne crois pas que l'envoyer à l'hôpital soit une bonne idée. Même s'il commence à me faire peur avec ses bons mots et ses grands sourires. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il arrête les films à l'eau de rose. »

Ben éclata de rire.

« Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il t'a dit ! Je parie que c'est des clichés éculés, supposa-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se ressaisir.

— Je te dirai ça demain. Ne peut-on pas simplement contempler le spectacle qui s'offre à nous ce soir ? demanda Gwen, qui s'allongeait et posait sa tête sur une bûche. »

Ben s'allongea à son tour, à ses côtés. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans le ciel nocturne empli par les astres. Une étoile filante traversa brièvement les cieux et disparut dans un scintillement.

« Jolie nuit, hein ? commenta Ben, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé.

— Ouais, t'as raison, admit Gwen qui tournait la tête dans sa direction. »

Ils rapprochèrent leur visage et partagèrent un autre baiser.


End file.
